Craziness:Add Demigods and Birds to Hogwarts
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: A rewrite of my multi-x-over: Demigods, the flock at at Hogwarts: what could go wrong. MAJOR changes better plot. I hope. Won't be the exact same. I make no promises about the writing being good.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

I was sitting next to the lake with Annabeth and was tempted to splash her as she rambled about architecture.

"Wise Girl," I sated and she looked at me I splashed her.

"Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed and splashed me back. Somewhere during our water fight we landed in the lake fully clothed in our Camp Half- Blood outfits. We kept throwing water at each other and Annabeth was soaking wet, screaming and laughing.

"Okay. Okay!" She shouted. "You win."

We couldn't stop laughing and didn't even bother to get out of the lake until the conch horn blew. We walked over to the dining pavilion and Annabeth started to make her way to her table but I stopped her.

"Sit with me?" I pouted.

"No," she told me. "It's against the rules."

"Please?"

"Nope!" she said holding her ground.

"Pretty please, Wise Girl?" Begging normally doesn't work on Annabeth (or any child of Athena, for that matter.) but it didn't hurt to try.

"No, Seaweed Brain."

"Peewees?"

"Stop acting like a child, we can talk _after _dinner."

I sat down and pretended to be dejected as she walked and sat down with her siblings.

There was a cabin counselor meeting for the Hades, Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Hecate and Poseidon cabins after dinner.

We walked into the Big House and Thalia was sitting down next to the ping-pong table.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted and ran over to hug her.

"Hey, Annie. Long time no see, huh?"

Annabeth glared. "Don't call me Annie! But yeah! How are you?"

"Great, you?"

Annabeth nodded.

"hey, Thals," I said.

"Hey, Kelp Head," she responded. Same old Thalia.

Chiron trotted, yes trotted after all he _is_ a centaur, into thr rec. room.

"You six will be going to Scotland for a little student-excahnge thing we're testing out. Kind of."

That started a buzz of sound as was normal during meetings.

"Quiet!" Thalia shouted. I guess Annabeth doe rub off on her friends.

"Anyway, it's in Scottland, as I stated. It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. The student will know of your true identities immeditaly. So, no worries about having ot pretend to be witches and wizards. And you leave tomorrow.

We all left to pack.

"Other form of magic exist?" I questioned. "Go figure."

"Of _course_ they do," Lou Ellen(head counselor of the Hecate, goddess of Magic, cabin.) "I'm excited. You?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Always."

**A/N: Okay: This is the new and improved version of my PJO/MR/HP x-over. I'm calling this: "Demigods and Bird-Hybrids in a Cauldron."**

**So, this might be a little shorter than the original, I just have to improve it as much as I can.**

**Vira vo Talia-Beth.**

**this was meant I posted months ago. Sorry.**

**And I apologize for the shoddy writing on anythin posted from now on. I have limited computer accsess and I'm not as much as a computer geek as my brother so using my phone to post my stories is goin to be a challenge bit hey what's life without goals?**

**quote of the day:**

**"I used to write tragedy in my youth, then I realized that life was tragic enough without writing about it."**

**Thanks to allen r for the quote idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Professor McGonnagall was taking the flock and I to Dragon Ally today. Wizards sure were nutcases, though whitecoats were obviously more advanced in that position. Name a shopping centre after a bloodthirsty demon, why don't we?

Anyway, McGonagall,- I refuse to call her Professor-was taking us to get school supplies. Yeah, because school was such a success for six crazy, self-reliant bird mutants. Evidentially we were all of wizarding heritage. All except Iggy, he was what the lunatic teacher lady called a muggle-born. Don't ask me, no idea what that means.

"Hey, Max," Iggy said, he couldn't see me but he was miracously looking right at me. Weird. I asked him what he wanted and he continued: "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

I didn't respond, Iggy got the hint.

We got to a brick wall after going through what seemed to be a bar and hotel: Some clue these wackos have.

"Trap!" I immediately yelled to my flock memebers. Iggy-aka the blind pyro-started feeling around the walls, then his claustrophobia kicked in;Nudge-how anyone can be such a girly girl when you're running for your lives amazes me-looked upset, I guess she was looking forward to shopping; Fang-my wingman, get it? We're part bird.- faded into the shadows, ready to attack when need be; Gazzy and Angel-both sweet siblings, with the power to overthrow the government in some way-looked ready to attack. And me? Well I launched a roundhouse kick straight towards our warden.

She wasn't too happy about that, but unfortunately she managed to duck.

"What is wrong with you?" McGonagall shouted. "Nothing excuses such behavior! This is not a trap now can you six calm down?"

"The why are we trapped inside an ally?"

"Max, I don't think she's lying." When angel tells you someone is trustworthy, believe her. If she tells you they arent, believe her. Hell, if she says the president of the U.S wants you dead, take her word. She can read minds.

This calmed us all down considerably.

"Goodie!" Nudge shouted.

"You just want to go shopping, Nudge," Gazzy pointed out.

"So?" Nudges glare wiped the smirk off of Gazzy's face better then a whitecoat could.

McGonagall took out a thin stick and tapped a few bricks. The wall parted and revealed a bustling area full of stores people in funny robes and has, and strange animals.

"Awesome!" Iggy shouted, angel must've sent him a mental image.

McGonnagall was aghast.

"BU...but you're blind!"

"I can understand what's in fronT of m. When angel shows me."

we left it at that. McGonagall have us our list and we ditched her annoyielf self a few seconds later.

a/n: sorry for any typos. Wrote it on my phone. So, I'll correct them once I hve accsess to a computer for a good 3 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max**

It was September first and we were at King's Cross Station. McGonagall had explained how to get onto the platform, unluckily for us we forgot what she's said.

"Max, where are we supposed to go?" Gazzy whined. Okay, I'll be honest, the Flock isn't big on complaining but when we wanted to we were a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should, I don't, know _ask_ someone." Iggy was getting on my nerves trying to be helpful.

"You look lost," a girl with really bushy brown hair and brown eyes stated. "Need some help?"

"First off: Who are you? Second: Maybe. Maybe not."

"Hermione Granger. What platform do you need?"

I hope she wouldn't find us crazy, "Nine-and-three-quarters."

"Oh simple come with me. These your siblings?"

"You could say that," I stated. "Max, by the way. And these kids are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I pointed to each member of the flock in turn.

"How many of you are going to Hogwarts?"

"All of us, well kind-of. Angel and Gazzy aren't quite old enough but they're coming with us."

"That's _never_ been done in the school's history!" a red haired, blue eyed, freckled boy behind Hermione shouted.

"So? You're insane if you think we'd leave them all alone."

"What about your parents?" Freckles asked. A raven haired boy nudged him in the side.

"No idea. It's a bit of a long story. Can we just get on the train?"

The three of them nodded.

**Annabeth**

The other six demigods(Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Katie Gardener) and I walked into King's Cross Station. We already knew how to get onto the platform and I saw a group of kids that seemed to be having a hard time getting along go through it.

_Here goes nothing_ I thought as I pushed my trolley, which wasn't really necessary the trunks weighed little to nothing compared to some of the things that had fallen on or near me during quest, through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. The rest of the demigods followed right behind me.

I saw a kid, who looked to be about eight years old, running around near a taller girl, who looked to be fifteen or so.

"Gazzy, I know you're excited but stop you're giving me more headaches then I normally have."

"Sorry, Max," the boy-Gazzy-stated. I guess Max was short for Maxine.

"Well, it's now or never," I told my friends and we climbed aboard the scarlet steam engine: The Hogwarts Express.

Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I sat in one compartment. Katie, Lou, and Will set down in another one.

"Hey, " a raven haired boy with thick black glasses stated. "Midn if I sit here? My friends are off in the Prefects carriage."

"Go right ahead," Percy-with his loyal friendly nature- told him. The boy sat down. "I'm Percy, these are some of my friends, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico."

"I'm Harry."

"Cool name!" Percy commented.

"Thanks."

Half an hour later we'd eaten chocolate frogs-they weren't actually frogs. Trust me, I know. Thalia flipped out.-and learned a bit about the Wizarding World.

_"Try a frog," Harry told us._

_ "Why would I eat a frog? Only if my life depended on it!"_

_ As a Hunter of Artemis she wouldn't be eating any animals. Period._

_ "It's just chocolate shaped like a frog and bewitched to hop around like one."_

"_Okay."_

Two kids-a girl with bushy hair and red haired boy.

"Hey, Harry," the girl stated.

"Hi, 'Mione. How'd the meeting go?"

"It was dreadfully boring. Got caught up arguing with Malfoy, how was _he _made a prefect?"

That conversation came to a stop th second we got to a lake. Oh we were so massivly screwed. Thalia hates water-ever had to walk around a big river just because you're travelmate was being stubborn? Trust me it isn't fun.

**A/N: Vira. **

** ~Ami,**

** Talia-Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

"Firs' years! Transfer students! All climb aboard, will ya?" a tall, giant of a man shouted with a heavy accent.

Let's just say it is _never_ a good idea to ask a daughter of Zeus to go across a large body of water. _EVER._

What happened was this:

_"No way, Kelp Head."_

_ "Come on, Thals!" Annabeth shouted._

_ "Nope!"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Please?"_

_ "I'll walk around. Thanks."_

She did exactly that after shocking both Annabeth and I, along with a girl who had dirty blond hair with a rough-and –tough appearance and Harry.

Ron, one of Harry's _Prefect_ friends said something, inaudiable to me. Hermione, the other _Prefect_ friend, punched his shoulder and shouted,

"That was rude! Get some tact!" and Harry looked completely ticked off.

We almost made it across the lake without further incident. I said _almost._

As Nico was in a boat with me I wasn't expecting anything to odd to happen. A giant squid came up poking her tentacles at the boat.

I, being a rational child of Poesidion, started talking to her.

_**"Lord Percy, is there any way you can have these atrocious invaders stay away from my nest?"**_

I nodded.

_** "Sure, and one thing: Please don't call me Lord."**_

_** "As you wish, my, I mean Persesus."**_

__She went back under the lake, then we made it to the other bank.

We went into the Great Hall after being sorted in the Headmaster's office: Annabeth- Ravenclaw; Me- Gryffindor; Katie, Lou Ellen and Will- Hufflepuff; Nico- the hat gave the choice between Slytherlin and Gryffindor, he chose Gryffindor; Thalia- Gryffindor.

I sat down across from Harry, he was pretty cool, but he seemed a bit introverted.

"Hey," I told him. "So, what's with the houses, do we just compete in Kwitich or what?"

"You mean, Quidditch?" he asked. I nodded.

"Wel, we compete, eat, and have classes together. We also share houses which are a set of dorms. It's amazing!"

"You like school?"

"This school, yeah. Even though I tend to be in the Infirmary a bit too often."

"I know the feeling."

"Really?" Hermione put in.

"I thought only Harry could manage that!" Ron shouted.

"Not _my _fault!" Harry sounded a bit put off with his friends.

"Oh, I never quite caught your name," Hermione told me.

"Percy," I said.

"Is that short for Percival or something?"

"Perseus, like the one of myth? Wait, do wizards even learn about Greek mythology?"

"We don't, but I'm muggle-born. I love those stories!"

"We know," Ron groaned. "I've learned every single major god and goddess because of her! Seriously? Who needs to know that?"

"Ronald! We have to learn it this year, it's a good to have a head start."

"Head start? Doesn't mean you need to know the course books by memory!"

"I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"You are a tactless git!"

"That's because you act like and insufferable know-it-all!"

Harry was shrinking back in his seat, as if he was used to shouting matches between people.

"Guys!" he yelled after five minutes. "Stop it! That's it! Stop yelling, I don't want to hear it. I seriously think my eardrum is busted, again."

"Again?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he shouted. I left it alone.

The girl on my other side was fiddling with her uniform and glaring at the hat as if she wanted it incinerated.

"Why are you glaring at the hat?" I asked.

"Because, I can't bunk with my best friends, duh." She had an obvious American accent about her.

"Not from around here, either, huh?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was actually born in Arizona, grew up in Death Valley until I was fourteen, travel a lot, this is actually the first time I've been in a school building since then." She sounded almost bitter about her past. I didn't want to pry.

"New York, I like travelling. I have friends who have been homeschooled for most of their life. Cool people."

She laughed.

"So, what're your friends like?" She looked eager to tell me about them, as if they were family.

"Well, they're all actually here so…. Anyway, we're just like siblings. We all grew up together. Like literally living in the same_" she paused then finished, "_house."_

"I'm Percy Jackson, by the way."

"Maximum Ride, I go by Max though."

"Maximum?" I asked.

"It's a play on words. Maybe you can find out."

Mysterious.

At the end of dinner, Annabeth and Dumbledore explained about us being demigods, we were ready for a few of the reactions. Not for the taunting that came with it for the next few weeks.

**A/N: Okay that wasn't supposed to be flirting. The pairings are: Annabeth*Percy; Ginny*Harry; and Max*Fang.**

** I apologize for any OOCness. Sorry.**

**~Ami,**

**Talia-Elizabeth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth**

Dinner was interesting , some of the students were _strange_. There was Luna Lovegood, a fourth year, she had pale blonde hair and a frail, feminine build. That matched with her crystal eyes and her worriless personality made her seem well….like a lunatic.

Then there was Angel, she looked very much like and angel, without the wings. Her blonde hair was tied back in a braid and she was holding a teddy bear. She was eight, even though you were supposed to start at eleven.

"So, Angel, why are you here so early?"

"Because, Max said so."

"Who's Max?"

She pointed to a girl at the Gryffindor table. She seemed to be irate and then she was talking to Percy, she seemed like she didn't want to let her guard down about something.

We headed up to the Ravenclaw dorms and the password was

_Secret_ in Latin.

**Hermione**

The demigods in my house, Nico, Thalia, and Percy were fairly laid back at dinner and then they started talking.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled after he said _something_ to her.

"What?" he snapped.

"You know very well_" she didn't stop but that was all I understood. When she finished she nodded her head and by the looks Percy and Nico were giving her she wasn't exactly being polite.

"Love you too," Percy muttered.

She muttered another phrase in the tounge they had been speaking.

"What does _that_ mean?" Ron asked in all his typical tactlessness.

Thalia had already stormed off but Nico answered,

"._Ignorant male filth._ I swear she spends too much time with Phobe."

"You think?" Percy asked. "I'm going to crash, lots of class tomorrow!"

"And _you_ spend too much time with Annabeth."

Once everyone else had gone to bed Harry, Ron, and I discussed our summers and Sirius, who had been cleared of all charges.

The idiototic ministry realized that we could be questioned with Vertisium, as we were and to compensate for the flase accusation had been offered a job at Hogwarts. He and Professor Lupin, who had came back, would be teaching Defense together.

That was one combination that was bound to go awry.

Thalia

After a somewhat decent night of sleep, you can't get a lot of sleep when a curious teenager is asking the most random questions like: "Is it rare for demigods to date other demigods?"; "Is it against an ancient law for them to date non-demigods?"

I told Hermione to ask Annabeth any questions she had because I didn't know. Okay okay, my exact words were, "I'm trying to sleep so go to sleep like a normal human and shut the Hades up!"

I got up and walked straight down to breakfast. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Nico, Percy, and that girl Percy had been talking to were sitting in a group.

"Hey, Max," Ron said with his mouth full.

"Chew with your mouth closed, it's bad enough I had to go through that phase with two children, act your age!"

A boy who was slighter taller than Max walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Fang," she told him. He waved.

"In words?" she demanded.

"'Sup?"

"Nothing. About to ask Iggy if he'll blast that hat into smithers."

"Is someone suffering from Empty Nest Syndrome?"

She shot him a glare so fierce I cringed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I am not. Because if you think I'd actuall allow those kid to far away you have lost your mind."

"I know," Fang groaned. "You're a mother hen when it comes to them, and I don't think anyone would challenge that."

"What kids?" Hermione asked.

"Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy, we grew up together and I'm the oldest so maternal instincts, I guess."

"And your _parents?_" Ron asked. The look on Max and Fang's faces singnaled that was a terrible move.

"Long story," Max said. "Anyway, we have our first class with which house today?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Awesome!" after a look from several people near her she explained. "I can tell Iggy to blast up that stupid hat."

Ron looked to Fang, "She wouldn't?"

"Heh, don't underestimate her. After all the years of saying fire was bad, though. Nah."

"I thought that until destroyed that awful building!"

Fang smirked.

"Maybe we could just give it three days before Gazzy does something to that hat. He's not in a good mood about being away from Angel."

"Girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"_Sister_" Max said making a face. "And that's just disturbing."

We made our way to our first class, Potions. It didn't go well. Demigods and cursive don't tend to go together.

We made it through the entire hour then decided the Potions' master was a world-class magical version of Mr. D.

We had Defense with Slytherlin next.

**Harry**

My second class was Defense. For some reason that made me nervous, I'd never made below an O in there before and Sirius and Remus were teaching. I waited for Malfoy to start taunting me about needed my criminal of a godfather to hold my hand at school. Or something else of equal value. He, however, had his attention elsewhere.

"What's with all the half-breeds?" Malfoy asked. "Oen of the teachers, and seven of the students!"

Thalia looked ready to slap Malfoy.

"Guess how many platinum haired wackos it takes to change a light bulb?" she asked.

"What's a light bulb?" Malfoy responded, caught off guard.

"Exactly. So sit down, shut up, and go take Muggle Studies, you obviously need to broaden your horizons. And your insults are so middle school! Grow up."

"How is a half-breed like you gonna make me?"

She stood up, even though she was a head and a half shorter than him, she seemed intimidating.

"Really want to cross that line?"

"What line?" he shouted back.

"_Never_ insult a demigod, got it?"

"How about no? You aren't the boss. I'm superior."

"Yeah, how about you tell _that_ to a god. See where it gets you."

"I vote he says that to Hades!" Nico said.

"Oh gods, straight to the Fields of Punishment we go?" Percy said with a slight, demented laugh.

Thalia sat down but not before a strike of lighting struck where Malfoy would have been shocked had he not jumped out of the way.

If this was how interesting things were _before_ class, I was excited to see how class went.

**A/N: Okay, Umbridge does not exist in this story because I can't stand her.**

**Sorry if it's OOC.**

** This takes place in 6****th**** yr, FYI. No Slughorn. No Death of Sirius.(because I cry like a baby everytime I see him dying. Can't do it.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione**

I was sitting in between on Ron's right side and Harry was on his left when Professors Lupin and Black walked in.

"Hey, kids. If you don't know, I'm Professor Remus Lupin," he gestured to himself. "And this is Professor Sirius Black."

"_Please_ don't call me professor," Sirius begged, well it was more of a childish whine.

"Okay….." Professor Lupin said. "Moving on, we have to learn whatever is in the textbook this year. Hopefully your Defense isn't too lacking."

"Why would it be? A school can_not_ be that dangerous!" Percy shouted.

Thalia looked at him.

"Really? I beg to differ. Stupid dances."

"Stupid?" Nico asked. "I agree but I think the whole being attacked by the principal was a little more unnerving than being forced into a middle school dance."

"Nah." Thalia said. "I was used to that sort of thing."

"Used to it?" Nico questioned. "I can't call you insane, can I?"

"Like it doesn't happen to you," Thalia stated.

"_Actually_, the Underworld has really good security."

"That's _weird_, little cousin," Thalia responded.

"Nah, I'm used to it."

Thalia glared at him then turned back to the front of the room and demanded, "Continue, Wolfie."

"What?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Lupin, you know like Lupa? The she-wolf that helps Roman heroes? She's kind of off-putting."

"I've met worse," Nico and Percy both muttered.

"Anyway, your name reminded me. Sorry."

"It's fine," Lupin said while Sirius looked like he was trying hard to not start laughing.

"What's funny?" Max asked. "I've met five year olds with better control than that!"

"Nothing," Sirius said laughing.

"Moving on," Professor Lupin said. "Who remembers learning about Boggarts?"

Everyone except Max, Fang, and the demigods raised their hands.

"Well, we're going to do it again. So, to the Great Hall we go!"

We all walked in clusters, the demigods were talkin gin their strange tounge and Max and Fang were speaking in hushed whispers.

"A boggart is a creature that morphs into your deepest fear," Professor Lupin explained. "We did this in your third year but we're going to do it again. Refreshing our memeories. You'll face the boggart."

"Who wants to go first?" Sirius asked. Everyone backed up.

"Max?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Umm….no thanks," she said. "I'll go in a bit."

She whispered something to Fang and he nodded his head.

"Anyone?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Oh good grief!" Thalia shouted. "I'll do it!"

"What on Earth are you scared of?" Nico asked.

"You'll see."

She walked up to the wardrobe looking thing and the Boggart jumped out and slowly morphed into a boy, with blonde hair and shocking blue eyes, laying down bleeding.

"Ridikalis!" she shouted. The boy morphed into a Thalia and two other kids sitting by a river laughing.

She walked away from it.

"_That's_ your deepest fear?" Ron asked. "A random kid dying?"

"Random?" Thalia snapped. "Try my brother!"

"Oh," Ron said. "It's not like it'd happen, right?"

"Yeah, it could."

Percy was glaring at Ron so fiercely you'd think he was friends with her brother.

"Who's next?" Lupin asked. Ron went, his boggart turned into a spider. Harry's turned into a dementor. They both conquered their boggarts easily.

Most of the class had gone and the it was Max's turn.

"Do I have to do this?" she asked.

"What are you so afraid of?" Ron asked. "The spell's easy."

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Max," Fang warned.

"Don't tell me what to do," she shot at him.

She went up to the boggart at it turned into a room with cages, and a bunch of tools on the counters. There was some sort of strange monster sitting in each of the cages. One of them had glossed over eyes, as if it couldn't see. Several of the creatures had wings.

"Ridil….." Max tried to say. Se couldn't get it out. "Ridik! Ridikalis!"

The boggart morphed into a very amusing scene, Max and her friends sittin gin a living room with two dogs and a lady and a girl that appeared to be a year or two younger than Max.

After that she tore out of the room.

"Max!" Fang shouted after her.

"Class dismissed!" Professor Lupin stated. Harry, Ron, and I headed back up to the common room.

**Lupin**

I asked Fang, the Slytherlin that was obviously friends with Max,

"Where do you think she went?"

"Somewhere with a lot of space," he told me. "She hates small places."

"Why?"

"Not my place," he told me. Then started walking faster.

"Can you at least help me find her? We need to talk."

"Fine." He seemed irritated. He stopped when a little girl, who looked about eight, shouted, "Fang!"

"Hey, Ange. Have you seen Max?"

She nodded and pointed to the forest.

"Okay, shouldn't you be in class?" I asked the little girl. She must just be small and be a first year."

"I'm _eight!" _she yelled. "No!"

"Okay….." I told her. Fang waved and she skipped off down the corridor. "Who was that?"

"Angel," Fang explained then I remembered Professor Dumbledore saying something about an eight and ten year old staying the school year at Hogwarts. I followed Fang the rest of the way to the edge of the forest in silence.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Go away!" she yelled. Fang ignored the bitterness and sat next to her. She glared up at me. "_You_ go away."

"I just want to talk," I promised.

"Maybe I don't want to," she snapped.

"Okay, may I at least sit?"

I sat down when she didn't respond at all.

"So, do you need to go to the nurse or what?" I asked. Fang looked at me like I'd lost my mind. Max shook her head, stodd up and ran into the woods.

"Max!" I shouted after her. "Come back here, this instant!"

"Max!" Fang tried. "Don't try U&A in front of the professor! Come back!"

Max walked back and stayed standing in a position of defense.

"What's wrong?"

After I asked that, I remembered the meeting we had had about the new students having differnet magical abilities, demigods and some sort of bird creature. It clicked they were the bird kids.

"Just don't like hospitals, huh?"

"No duh, I thought teachers were supposed to be smart, genius," Max said.

"Well, head back to your classes, thanks."

Max roled her eyes then she and Fang walked back up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Max**

Fang and I went to lunch and plopped down at the Gryffindor table.

"Shouldn't you be at the Slytherlin table?" Ron asked.

Fang shrugged and turned back to me, his eyes saying it all _are you okay?_

"Hey," Hermione stated. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I told her.

"What was that, anyway?" Ron asked.

"None of your business!"

"Grocuhy much?" he muttered but thanks to my advanced hearing I heard.

"I didn't ask why you were so freaked out by spiders, did I?" I snapped.

"No," Ron stated.

"Okay, then leave me alone."

Angel skipped over to the Gryffindor table and waved at Fang and I.

"Max!" she shouted.

"What, sweetie?" I asked.

"Can I come to your next class with you?"

"What do we have next?" I asked Fang.

"Herbology," he groaned.

"Sure, but you have to be carful."

"Okay!"

**Ron**

Max was rude to me but when that little girl came over she acted like a mother hen protecting her chick. The little girl skipped off to the Ravenclaw table and tapped a boy with strawberry blonde hair on the shoulder. He smiled but didn't look directly at her.

"Who is that girl?" Hermione asked.

"Angel," Max explained.

"Who is she talking to?" Hermione asked.

"Iggy, he's totally awesome."

"Why isn't he looking directly at her?"

"He's blind," Max said. Then seemed like it needed no explaination.

"Oh, we have Herbology with Ravenclaw. Yes!" Thalia shouted.

**Hermione**

There was something odd about Max and her friends: they hung out together and really didn't talk to anyone else. When I met Harry he was a little more outgoing than that.

"Hey, Iggy, right?" I asked Max's Ravenclaw friend.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Need something?"

"Umm…. Any clue why Max's boggart looked like a hospital room with cages?"

"No idea," he stated but it was an obvious lie. Angel was looking at him and rolling her eyes.

"Sassy little eight year old, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Sassy? Try diabolic," Max muttered.

"_One _time!" she shouted.

**A/N: there that's all your getting give me ideas. Please? Any request?**


	8. Reveal

**Max**

After Herbology, the flock and I were called into the headmaster office.

"What do you want Bumbles?" I asked. Fang shot me a look. "What?"

"Max," the headmaster warned.

"Get over it."

"Anyway, to protect you, we were wodering if it would be okay to reveal yourselves to the student body?"

"Are you insane!" I shouted. "Not going to happen!"

"Please?"

"No."

We argued about it for an hour and Angel said it was a good idea, I was outvoted so, the next morning we braced ourselves to explain. At least we'd be able to stretch our wings.

After everyone was finished eating the headmaster went up to the stage.

**Hermione**

"Some students have some information they have decided to share with you. Max?"

"I'm only doing this because I got outvoted," I heard Max mutter to one of her friends.

"Deal with it, Max!" Iggy shouted.

"Shut up, Ig," Max answered.

"Rude."

"Okay, who wants to say it?" Max asked.

"I vote Max!" Angel and Gazzy shouted.

"Fine," she growled.

"what's going on? Ron whispered.

"Pay attention and you'd know!" Max shouted. How could she possibly hear that?

"Anyway, how do I put this gently?"

"You _don't," _ Iggy stated. "I'll do it."

"Anyway," Max continued. "We are part bird, and we have some odd abilities, Angel can read minds. Gazzy can make explosives out of anything. Fang can be invisible-ish, I can fly faster than most and run at super-speed, Iggy can ummm feel colors, and Nudge can discover the history of object just by touching it. We all have have super hearing and most of our senses are heightened. Oh, yeah we have wings."

"Really?" Ron asked. "How? Did a spell backfire?"

"Tactless!" I hissed at him.

"Anyway, long story short?" Max asked. "No, a spell didn't backfire. Try evil scientist who have nothing better to do then experiment on children. That's all."

They went and sat down and Angel sat next to Max.

"Maxie," Iggy said and snorted.

"Shut up," she told him.

"But, it sounds so cool! So girly, so not you!"

"Exactly. Don't call me Maxie!"

"What is Max short for, anyway?" I asked.

"Maximum."

"Okay….that's funny, you said you had super-speed right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Your name is _Maximum_ highest, that's awesome."

"Yeah, and my last name is Ride?" Ron gave a blank look. "You know, the current that helps push off the wind so flying doesn't kill you."

"It's the thing that makes a broomstick go!" I shouted.

"Okay."

**A/N: Should I scrap this idea? The rewrte is worse than the original.**


End file.
